Tabete Shimaitai (I want eat you up)
by kisafuuma
Summary: 'Aku senang kamu duduk dibelakangku'/'Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, Kagami-kun'/'Entah kenapa tiap kali aku melihatmu dari belakang, aku selalu ingin memakanmu saat itu juga'/ Based on doujin 'Tabete Shimaitai' with changes in my fict/ KagaKuro, Yaoi, lemon/chapter 2, ronde 2/ complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Saya bikin rate M untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah bikin satu dari pasangan KamuixFuuma dari fandom lawas, hehehe. Kubuat berdasarkan doujin yang pernah kubaca yang judulnya Tabete Shimaitai/I Want to Eat You, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan didalamnya. Yah, kalian bisa cari sendiri. Kalau tidak dapat bisa minta alamatnya dariku, fufufufu...**

**Kuroko: cepatlah sedikit, Kisa-san. Aku sudah ngga tahan...**

**Kisa: ngga tahan kenapa? Ngga tahan kebelet pipis?**

**Kuroko: (deathglare)**

**Kisa: i-iya iyaa...iya ndoroo...**

**Yak langsung saja!**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai latihan, Kagami menunggu Kuroko ganti baju di ruang klubnya. Semua kakak kelas maupun teman satu tim mereka sudah pulang duluan beserta Riko pelatih mereka. Sambil duduk dibangku yang tak jauh dari Kuroko, ia menatap Kuroko yang tengah mengenakan seragamnya.

Sudah lama mereka menjalin hubungan mereka semenjak mereka mengalahkan ace dari Kaijou, Kise Ryota. Kini ia sering mengajaknya atau dengan keinginan Kuroko sendiri untuk datang dan menginap di apartemennya hanya untuk sekedar makan, bercanda, dan berakhir dengan bercinta di atas ranjang.

Jujur, setiap ia berada di dekat Kuroko bawaannya pasti ingin 'memakan'nya saat itu juga. Namun, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan secara langsung bahwa ia menginginkannya saat itu juga. Dari atas sampai bawah, ia terus menahan nafsunya untuk 'memakan' bayangannya itu.

"Aku senang karena kamu duduk dibelakangku,"ucap Kagami memecahkan keheningan

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, Kagami-kun?"tanya Kuroko

Dia imut dan aku ingin memakannya sekarang, pikir Kagami.

"Karena entah kenapa tiap aku melihatmu dari belakang, aku selalu ingin memakanmu saat itu juga,"ujar Kagami lalu mendekatinya dari belakang dan menggigit kulit lehernya.

Menjilat tengkuk putih sang bayangan. Lalu memutar badan Kuroko agar menghadap dirinya dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya.

"Kagami-kun.."

Tak dihiraukan dan terus menjilat lehernya dan merasakan rasa kulit bayangannya. Dan tiba-tiba ia dihadiahi sebuah tonjokan dibagian dagunya dari Kuroko. Kagami meringis kesakitan dan kesal karena akitvitasnya terganggu. Padahal sudah mau mencapai batas.

"Hentikan, Kagami-kun. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini?"ucap Kuroko dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi..."ucapan Kagami terputus saat ia menyadari bahwa dari tadi tangannya mencengkram seragam Kuroko yang masih terbuka tiga kancing diatasnya.

Putih sekali kulitnya. Terlihat sangat lezat. Aku jadi ingin memakannya segera, pikir Kagami lagi.

Namun, tiba-tiba kerah seragamnya ditarik oleh Kuroko dan membuatnya sejajar dengannya. Kuroko menggigit hidungnya dan sontak membuat Kagami melepas satu tangannya dari seragam Kuroko.

"Sakit! Kenapa kamu menggigit hidungku?!"jeritnya.

"Justru itu, kenapa Kagami-kun hanya berdiri dan menatapku seperti itu? Lagipula, kamu mau membantuku memasangkan bajuku atau ingin melepas bajuku?"tanya Kuroko.

Kagami terdiam. Pertanyaan Kuroko terasa seperti tantangan baginya

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku melakukannya disini?"tanya Kagami sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko

"Tidak apa-apa, asal itu kau, Kagami-kun,"jawab Kuroko menatap langsung mata ruby Kagami

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan sungkan,"gumam Kagami

Lalu, mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Namun, ketika Kagami memberi isyarat dengan menjilat bibir bawah Kuroko, ia langsung mengijinkan untuk naik ke tingkat yang lebih panas lagi dengan membuka mulutnya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher cahayanya.

Tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun celah diantara mereka, kini suara decakan lidah terdengar dari kedua mulut yang tengah menyatu dengan lidah yang bergerak saling mendominasi. Saling merasakan dan saling mengecap tiap rasa dalam mulut pasangan masing-masing. Terutama Kagami yang terlihat benar-benar ingin memakan Kuroko.

Mereka melepas ciuman mereka dengan meninggalkan jejak saliva di bibir keduanya. Keduanya terengah-engah mencari pasokan oksigen untuk keduanya. Sambil mengatur nafas, Kagami membuka sabuk celana Kuroko dengan cekatan lalu membaringkan Kuroko di bangku panjang yang ia duduki tadi dan melepas celana Kuroko dengan celana dalamnya.

Terlihat kejantanan Kuroko sudah menegang minta diperhatikan. Kagami menyeringai, lalu menyerang leher Kuroko dengan menjilat dan meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan Kuroko dan memijatnya.

''Ah! Kagami-kun! Jangan disana...''desah Kuroko

''Tapi sepertinya kamu menyukainya, Kuroko''seringainya sambil mengocok kejantanan Kuroko

''Ah! Ah! Kagami!...Ngah! Ah! Mnn...hhnn..''desah Kuroko tak karuan karena selain kejantanannya yang diserang, kini puting dadanya juga tengah dihisap kuat oleh Kagami. Racauan dan desahan keluar dari mulut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar seksi.

Bahkan Kagami pun sepertinya juga terbangun karena suara desahan Kuroko yang memanggilnya. Lalu, ia bergerak ke bawah dan mengulum kejantanan Kuroko sepenuhnya.

''Hah!..Ka-gami...kun...hah!..Ah!..Aah!..Nnhh...mnn...ah..ah...a-aku...mau...nggghh!''racau Kuroko yang sudah mau mencapai klimaksnya

Mengerti ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Kagami menghisap kejantanan itu kuat-kuat dan memaksa agar segera mengeluarkan hasratnya.

''Ka-gami...kun...aku..ingin..kelu...ar...Aaaahhh!''

Kuroko mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam mulut Kagami. Dan Kagami sendiri tak keberatan jika harus menelan cairan itu sampai habis. Bahkan yang tersisa diselangkangan Kuroko pun juga ia jilat.

Kejantanan Kuroko melemas dan berkedut. Lalu, Kagami menyuruhnya untuk tengkurap dan melebarkan kakinya diantara bangku kayu yang ia tempati. Kejantanannya yang tadi melemas kini kembali tegang ketika Kagami kembali menyentuh dan mengocoknya dalam keadaan menggantung.

"Ahh...ah...Kagami-kun...mmhh...ah..."desah Kuroko keenakan.

Ia kembali klimaks dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di tangan Kagami. Dengan cairan hasratnya itu, ia memasuki jarinya kedalam lubang Kuroko.

"Ah! Kagami-kun!"jeritnya saat kedua jari Kagami berada di lubang masuknya dan menggerakkannya seperti gerakan menggunting.

Tangannya terus bergerak dengan brutal mencari sweet spot Kuroko.

"Ah...ah...ngh...ah..entah...kenapa...aku...lebih...suka...melakukannya...nggh...ah...di kamar...ah!...Kagami-kun...nnhh..."ucap Kuroko sambil meracau menahan kenikmatan di dalam lubangnya yang diserang secara brutal oleh Kagami.

"Maaf, tapi kita bisa melakukannya lagi ketika kita dirumah,"ucap Kagami sambil mencium punggung mulus Kuroko.

"Bodoh...Ah!...aaah!Ka-gami...kun...disana...nggh! Ah! Ah!"

Kagami terus menekan titik itu hingga pantat Kuroko terangkat menandakan ia sudah mendapatkan sweet spotnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kejantanan Kuroko kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kagami mengeluarkan jarinya dan membuka celananya. Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah, baju seragamnya berantakan menambah kesan seksi padanya. Kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Kagami. Terlihat kejantanan Kagami sudah keluar dari sarangnya dan sudah menegang.

"Kuroko, disini apa tidak apa-apa?"tanya Kagami ragu sambil menyentuhkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang masuk Kuroko.

"Ya, tak apa. Makanlah selagi kau ingin,"jawab Kuroko

Sebelum masuk, Kagami sempat membuka seragam Kuroko dan melepasnya hingga akhirnya Kuroko telanjang sempurna. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke lubang masuk Kuroko.

"Ngg...ah...Kagami-kun...milikmu berada didalamku membuat perutku terasa penuh..."ucap Kuroko sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kagami.

"Ngghh...maaf, Kuroko..."

Tiba-tiba Kagami langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya penuh ke dalam Kuroko hingga ia menjerit. "Ah! Aaah! Kagami-kun, kau membuatku terasa lebih penuh dari sebelumnya...yaaah! Oh! Nggh!"

''Ngghh! Kuroko!"

Kagami terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dan menghujamkannya berkali-kali kedalam Kuroko dengan cepat. Desahan Kuroko makin tak karuan antara mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

"Nggh...Kagami...kun...ah..."

Kuroko menyentuh wajah Kagami, lalu menariknya dan berciuman sesaat meski hanya saling menjilat lidah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"tanya Kuroko terengah-engah

"Hmm...aku merasa makin ingin memilikimu, Kuroko. Tapi akan lebih baik kita sepesaikan dirumah. Jadi...nggh...kita selesaikan ini dulu..."jawab Kagami sambil terus melakukan in out ke dalam Kuroko. Sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama klimaks dan mengeluarkan hasrat mereka, Kagami mengeluarkannya di dalam Kuroko dan Kuroko mengeluarkan hasratnya hingga membasahi perutnya dan baju Kagami.

Kedua terengah-engah akibat aktifitas mereka yang lebih berat dari latihan basket mereka. Kagami menjilat dahi Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya.

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan intesitas yang lebih lama dan lebih dalam. Lalu kembali melepas ciuman mereka.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin melanjutkannya dirumahku untuk ronde kedua?"tanya Kagami dengan seringainya.

**To be continued...**

**Ronde kedua akan lanjut dengan review minimal 5 review. Ditunggu reviewnya ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnacchi...kembali ke kisafuuma. Saya kaget pas pagi-pagi ngecek review fict saya, tau-tau sudah ada 8 review. Ini pun baru sekali seumur hidup bikin fict langsung direview sebanyak itu. Makasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya. Maaf kalo ada typo yang bikin ngga enak bacanya karena saya juga manusia yang selalu diliputi salah. Lalu, untuk review kalian saya ngga bisa jawab satu-satu. Jadi, saya menjawab terima kasih saja untuk semua yang sudah membaca fict saya, hehehe.**

**Oke, langsung saja ke ronde keduaa..**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play's fanfiction by kisafuuma**

**Disclaimer: ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warnings: typo(s) maybe, OOC, I don't take advantage by this fanfciction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just have Fun!**

Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mereka di ruang klub, kali ini beralih pada Kagami dan Kuroko yang sudah sampai di apartemen Kagami.

"Permisi,"ucap Kuroko sambil masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kuroko, kau tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau mandi dulu,"ucap Kagami lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Kuroko dan membuatnya terhenti ditempat.

"Ku-Kuroko..."

"Kagami-kun, biarkan aku yang melakukannya kali ini,"ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Takut ketahuan akan rona merahnya yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi, aku masih kotor bekas kita tadi,"ujar Kagami gugup setngah mati.

Dia benar-benar mau melakukannya?, batin Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kita mandi bersama sambil melakukannya, Kagami-kun. Jadi, pada saat keluar sudah bersih duluan,"ucap Kuroko.

Kagami terdiam. Lalu menghela nafas dan mengangkat Kuroko dengan bridal style. Kuroko yang diperlakukan seperti itu reflek mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Kagami karena shock dengan perlakuan Kagami yang tiba-tiba.

"Ka-Kagami-kun...apa yang-"

"Kalau kamu yang bilang seperti itu, aku tak akan ragu-ragu lagi, Kuroko. Jadi ini semua salahmu karena telah membuatku kehilangan kontrol,"ucap Kagami sambil menyeringai.

Mereka masuk ke kamar mandi. Kagami menurunkan Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. Sambil melumat bibir Kuroko, tangannya menyentuh keran shower di belakang Kuroko dan memutarnya. Air hangat keluar dari shower pun membasahi baju mereka berdua.

Baju keduanya sekarang basah kuyup karena guyuran air dari shower. Kuroko bisa merasakan secara tak langsung kulit Kagami yang dibasahi oleh air. Bahkan ia juga merasakan Kagami kembali terbangun meski ia masih mengenakan celana panjangnya.

Keduanya kembali beradu lidah dibawah shower. Dengan mengalungkan kembali kedua lengannya, Kuroko menarik Kagami lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Melakukan ini dibawah shower juga sama-sama membuatku terbangun seperti saat aku melakukannya dengan Kuroko di ruang klub, batin Kagami.

Sambil mengeksplorasi rongga mulut Kuroko, tangannya yang menganggur membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Kuroko dan melepasnya. Ia pun melepas ciuman panas mereka, lalu membuka baju kaos beserta seragamnya dan bertelanjang dada.

"Kagami-kun, baju kita jadi basah"ujar Kuroko.

"Tak apa, lagipula besok juga hari minggu. Kau juga menginap disini kan? Kau bisa memakai bajuku untuk sementara,"balas Kagami lalu menyerang leher dan bahu Kuroko.

"A-ah...Kagami-kun...kalau begitu ini...nggh...resikomu..."desah Kuroko.

"Ya, aku tahu itu,"ucap Kagami kini menghisap kuat kulit leher Kuroko.

"A-ah! Aah! Kagami-kun!"

"Panggil namaku, Kuroko"

"Ta-Taiga..."

"Ya, Tetsuya.."

"Aku ingin...nggh...melakukannya untukmu...hhh..."racau Kuroko.

Kagami melepas kuncian bibirnya dari leher Kuroko dan membiarkan sang bayangan memberikan servicenya. Kuroko berjongkok di depannya, lalu membuka resleting celana panjang Kagami beserta celana dalamnya dan menampakkan kejantanan Kagami yang sudah setengah menegak.

"Khh...Tetsuya.."erang Kagami.

Kuroko menyentuh kejantanan itu, memompanya sebentar, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan melakukan blow job untuknya. Kejantanan Kagami yang setengah menegang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna akibat sentuhan lembut dan basah dari lidah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mengerang keenakan dengan blow job yang diberikan kekasihnya itu.

Shower masih mengucurkan air hangat, namun suasana seksual antara keduanya justru memanas lebih dulu. Sampai akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam mulut Kuroko hingga membuat beberapa spermanya jatuh dari mulut Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko dengan senang hati menelan cairan hasrat yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga tak tersisa di dalam mulutnya.

"Taiga, kau keluar banyak sekali,"ujar Kuroko lalu mencium pipi Kagami seduktif.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sudah membuatku mengerang keenakan layaknya seorang uke. Kubalas perbuatanmu, Tetsuya,"seringainya.

Ia juga membuka celana panjang Kuroko dan melepasnya beserta celana dalamnya. Dan sempurnalah ia telanjang sekarang. Terlihat kejantanan Kuroko juga sudah menegang. Kagami kembali menarik Kuroko dalam ciuman memabukkan mereka. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kejantanan mereka berdua dan memompanya dengan tempo yang cepat dan brutal.

"Mmh! Mm...ph...ah!"desah Kuroko tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Kagami terus memompa milik mereka berdua hingga akhirnya keduanya klimaks dan memuntahkan cairan hasrat mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka juga basah terkena cairan hasrat mereka, namun kembali bersih karena air dari pancuran terus mengalir ke tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya.."panggil Kagami dengan suara baritone miliknya yang terkesan seksi.

Kagami melepas Kuroko sebentar dan membersihkan sebentar tubuh kekasihnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meraba dan mengusap kulit tubuh porselen kekasihnya itu. Ia tatap tubuh Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, begitu indah dan menggiurkan.

"Taiga.."panggil Kuroko menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Apa?"sahutnya.

"Aku bisa masuk angin kalau terlaku lama dibawah shower. Cepat lakukan, Taiga"pinta Kuroko dengan semu merah di wajahnya.

Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Permintaan Kuroko kembali menantangnya. Dia memang penantang yang hebat, batin Kagami.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Tetsuya,"seringainya lalu mencium singkat bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui, lalu kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kagami. Kagami membalas pelukannya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Kuroko dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Kuroko di lantai kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya mulai meremas pantat Kuroko, memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk.

"Ta-Taiga-kun...ahh...jangan menggodaku...nggh.."desah Kuroko.

"Kau seksi sekali, Tetsuya," bisik Kagami sambil menjilat kuping telinga Kuroko seduktif.

Kini, jari tengahnya masuk ke dalam liang Kuroko. Kuroko menjerit saat jari pertama masuk, lalu diikuti jari telunjuknya. Masih menjerit, Kagami mencium Kuroko sebentar untuk menenangkannya. Setelah tenang, ia menggerakkan jarinya didalam liang Kuroko dan mencari sweet spot di dalam sana.

"Nggh...aaah...ah...Taiga...ngghh...Taiga...aku...Ah!"

Dapat. Kagami mempercepat temponya dan menekan sekuat mungkin titik itu dan membuat Kuroko mendesah lebih keras.

"Ah!...ah...ah...ngah! Taiga...Ah! Disana...ah! Aah...!"desah Kuroko tak karuan.

Kagami terus menghantam titik itu sampai akhirnya Kuroko kembali klimaks dan memuntahkan cairan hasratnya ditubuhnya dan tubuh Kagami. Nafasnya kembali terengah-engah dengan service yang diberikan Kagami padanya. Kagami mengeluarkan jarinya lalu kedua tangannya digunakan untuk melebarkan kedua kaki Kuroko sekaligus menopang berat tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya didepan liang Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, berpeganganlah. Aku akan masuk,"ucap Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu, dengan hati-hati Kagami memasukkan miliknya ke dalam liang sempit Kuroko. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Air pancuran mengalir dan menambah panas suasana seksual. Dan akhirnya Kagami masuk seutuhnya didalam Kuroko.

"Tetsuya.."

"Nggh...kau kembali membuatku merasa penuh, Taiga-kun,"bisik Kuroko dengan nada menggoda. "Bergeraklah"tambahnya.

Kagami menurutinya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat dan teratur. Desahan dan racauan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Kuroko membuat Kagami menaikkan tempo permainan mereka.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah...ngggh...ah...ah...Ta-Taiga...kun...aaah..."

"Nggghh...Tetsuyaa...ah.."

Merasa makin dekat dengan klimaks, Kagami semakin brutal menghujamkan miliknya dalam-dalam. Tangannya ia lepas dari kaki Kuroko, lalu memompa kejantanan Kuroko yang akan mengeluarkan hasratnya kembali.

"Ta-Taiga-kun...aku...mau...aaah...keluaaar...aah!"desahnya sudah mencapai batas.

"Aku juga...nggh.."

Akhirnya keduanya klimaks dan memuntahkan kembali hasrat mereka. Kagami mengeluarkan spermanya didalam liang Kuroko, sementara Kuroko mengeluarkannya dan membasahi kembali tubunnya dan tubuh Kagami. Kagami mencium kembali bibir Kuroko dan mengajaknya kembali beradu lidah. Saling menjilat dan mengecap rasa saliva pasangannya. Rasa vanilla dalam mulut Kuroko pun sudah habis terlarut dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Kemudian, Kagami melepas ciuman mereka dan melepas kejantanannya dari liang Kuroko. Terlihat liang Kuroko mengeluarkan sperma Kagami dan memenuhi liang tersebut. Benar-benar erotis, pikir Kagami.

"Kuroko, kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Kagami.

Namun sayang, sepertinya si pemilik nama sudah lemas dan pingsan duluan akibat permainan mereka. Kagami tersenyum melihat wajah Kuroko yang sekarang sudah menutup matanya dengan damai. Ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan bridal style, lalu mematikan keran shower.

Ia megambil dua handuk untuknya dan untuk Kuroko. Ia menarusph tubuh mungil Kuroko diatas kasur, lalu mengeringkan dirinya lebih dulu dan disusul dengan mengeringkan tubuh Kuroko. Ia masih memasang senyumnya pada Kuroko, ia tatap tubuh indah bayangannya dari atas sampai bawah, benar-benar indah. Ia mencium tangan kiri Kuroko, lalu berbaring disamping pemuda berambut baby blue itu dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berbagi kehangatan. Si bayangan dengan reflek juga ikut memeluk tubuh Kagami untuk mendapat kehangatan darinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kagami.

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Kagami tertutup dan menggiring jiwanya ke pulau impian bersama bayangannya.

**The End~**

**Bagaimana? Suka? Kalau suka baguslah. Sampai sini aja yah, pegel juga jariku ngetik. Soalnya ngetik di tab sih, yang kerja cuma jempol aja. Sampai ketemu lagiiii. #applause.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
